For example, to an electric vehicle running using electric motor, or a hybrid vehicle running in conjunction with engine and electric motor is mounted the aforementioned battery device as a drive source for the power source device. For the power source a battery connection plate as shown in the PTL 1 is employed.
In FIG. 6, a battery connection plate 100 is attached to a battery collectivity formed such that batteries each having positive electrode at one end and negative electrode at the other (square battery) are alternately and oppositely stacked, and connects the stacked batteries to each other in series. The battery connection plate 100 is provided with a resin plate formed using mold, a bus bar 116 with one hole fitted into such one end 108 of the resin plate 107, a bus bar 117 with two holes fitted into one end 109 of the resin plate.
Wiring a power line to the battery connection plate 100, and a protection part 120 to a signal line enables attachment to the battery collectivity. A terminal of the power line end is, at this time, attached to contact the bus bar 116 having single hole. Likewise, an end terminal of a plurality of signal lines is attached to contact the bus bar 117 having two holes.
The battery connection plate 100 includes a protection part 120 protecting the signal to be wired. The protection part 120 is provided with a plurality of wiring grooves 123 wiring the signal line, and a plurality of groove covers 125 engaging with each of plurality of wiring grooves 123 via a hinge 124. After the signal is wired to the plurality of wiring grooves 123, the hinge 124 is press-bent to lay the groove cover 125 to the wiring groove 123, then the wiring groove 123 and the groove cover 124 are engaged to each other, so as to complete the protection part 120.